Monsters King Episode 13: Battle Royale 2! Unstoppable Scuto!
Lucia comes in to her home. “Daddy, look what I found!” Her father took one look at what she was holding, then leaped for the phone. Later, at Area Fifty-Something, Team Monster assembled in Dr. Cockroach’s lab. “What is it?” “Remember that man in Mexico who’s daughter we saved from Arthro?” “Yeah. Wait a minute, did he find a card?” Dr. Cockroach showed them. “’Anuro Tornado. Summon 12 multicolored Anurognathus to hit the opponent in a tornado formation. Hmm, Grass. Well, that means you get it, Doc.” “I’ve already named them. The red one, that’s the leader, Anuro. The blue one is Nurog. The dark green one is Urogn, silent n. The pink one is Rogna. The purple one is Ognat. The light green one is Gnath. The yellow one is Nathu. The black one is Athus. The white one is Theodore. The brown one is Harry. The orange one is Ulysses. And finally, the magenta one is Simon. They have a Power Scale rating of 13.” “Wow. You actually named all 12 Anurognathus.” “Well, we didn’t have to battle for them. You know what that means.” “Battle royal! And this time, I’ll win!” “Whatever you tell yourself, Doc.” They took an hour to prepare, then hit the field. They all summoned their creatures. To begin, Spider and Scuto clashed Cyclone vs Crystal Break, while Panther attacked Tylo with Crimson Flame. Insecto then had Worm attack with Ninja Attack, while at the same time, Penguin defeated Arthro with Neptune Stream. Scuto attacked Worm. Penguin then used another Neptune Stream to defeat Panther. They then hit with Aqua-Raid Storm. This is followed by Double Tragedy of the Sphere. They continued their offensive with Hydro Beat. They formed Shockwave Blast to counter Sand Trap. Spider used Dino Illusion, but suddenly, Scuto kicked Spider in the face as he attacked. Spider fell back, defeated. “Uh oh.” Spider was the only one who had a Power Scale rating high enough to take on Scuto. Without him, their chances looked grim. They formed Hurricane Strike, although it was weaker with only two Air-Raid Storms. They attacked with Hydro Beat. Scuto attacked Worm. They blocked a Spike Arrows with Shockwave Blast. They hit with Aqua-Raid Storm. Scuto attacked Pidgeon. They blocked a Sand Trap with Shockwave Blast. They hit with Aqua-Raid Storm. They hit twice with Neptune Attack. Scuto attacked Pidgeon. They hit with Aqua-Raid Storm. Scuto attacked Worm, then Lati, then Worm again. They hit with Hydro Beat. They blocked a Spike Arrows with Shockwave Blast. Scuto attacked Lati. Scuto then used Crystal Break on Worm. They hit with Aqua-Raid Storm. They then attacked with Neptune Attack. Scuto attacked Worm. They blocked a Sand Trap with Shockwave Blast. Scuto attacked Lati, defeating him. They blocked a Spike Arrows with Shockwave Blast. Tylo fired a Tragedy of the Sphere, but Scuto jumped over it and rammed him, defeating him. He then turned and attacked Pidgeon. He finished by attacking Worm. They blocked a Sand Trap with Shockwave Blast. They then attacked with Aqua-Raid Storm. Scuto then attacked Pidgeon, defeating him. They blocked a Spike Arrows with Shockwave Blast. Scuto attacked Worm. They blocked a Sand Trap with Shockwave Blast. Scuto hit Penguin with Crystal Break. They attempted to attack with Hydro Beat, but Scuto dodged and attacked Penguin, defeating him. He then turned around and attacked Worm, defeating him. “I told you I would win.” Current Team Spider-18 Scuto-17 Penguin-15 Tylo-14 Arthro-13 Worm-10 Pidgeon-8 Lati-6 Panther-3